


Leather and Lace

by anc



Series: Unconventional Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Belts, Biting, Breathplay, Control Issues, Dean's the president of an MC, Explicit Language, F/M, Face Slapping, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Roughness, Unconventional Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, porn and if you squint your eyes...nah it's still just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anc/pseuds/anc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...I honestly don't know where this came from...Lol I hope y'all enjoy it anyway! </p><p>(Please forgive any mistakes I didn't catch. <3)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...I honestly don't know where this came from...Lol I hope y'all enjoy it anyway! 
> 
> (Please forgive any mistakes I didn't catch. <3)

“It’s suicide, Dean!” Hailey shouted, slamming the bedroom door behind her. 

She had just arrived at the clubhouse minutes earlier to find that her boyfriend, the president of the Kansas charter Fallen Angels MC, was on his way out with his boys to get some payback on a rival club for stealing one of their weapon shipments a couple weeks back. 

“I know what I’m doing Hails,” Dean yelled, taking a step forward so that he was in her face. 

“You’re unbelievable! The scenario you’re about to going diving into head first is unpredictable, fuckface. What if they are waiting for you? What if you walk into an ambush?” Hailey asked angrily, shoving Dean in the chest. 

“You don’t think I’ve considered the possibility that this could be a trap? Of course I have! That’s why we’re going in guns blazing, baby,” Dean stated cockily. 

“Oh yeah that’s right, I forgot you’re Mr. fucking Invincible. Well, tough guy, since you are so damn hell bent on disregarding your own safety, I’ve got a different question for you. What about me? What about Cas? Who’s going to take care of us if this shit goes sideways and you end up taking a bullet?” Hailey inquired, her blood boiling in her veins.

“You know I have a backup plan set-up for you and Cas in case something was to ever happen to me. You two would be well taken care of. Trust me, neither of you will want for anything,” Dean said, barely getting the words out of his mouth before Hailey slapped him across his right cheek as hard as she could. 

“You heartless piece of shit! Do you really think Cas and I give a fuck about money?! We don’t want your money, you fucking bastard. We want you, alive and with us,” Hailey screamed, her face red with rage. 

“Oh, so now you’re speaking for Cas?” Dean questioned, grabbing her by both her wrists to push her back against the computer desk that was positioned along the far wall of the room. 

“Yes! And don’t you dare act like he doesn’t mean as much to me as he does to you. Cas is my everything. You both are,” Hailey confessed, yanking away from Dean’s bruising grip. 

Remaining silent for a moment, Dean let his arms fall to his sides as he stared at her angrily, his chest heaving. 

If he was being honest, he felt the same way Hailey did. Castiel and she were his life, and he would do anything to keep them safe. Dean had fought tooth and nail to be with them both, neither of them being in favor of sharing him at first, but now, five years later the three of them were in love and inseparable, and he wasn’t about to lose that. He only wished he could express that sentiment to the beautiful and passionate woman standing in front of him. 

But he was too pissed. And being the vindictive fucker that he was, he just couldn’t make himself show her that he cared. 

“Wow, I always knew you were a clingy slut but damn,” Dean taunted, refusing to let the devilish smile that was painted on his lips fade away when Hailey smacked him once more. 

“Fuck you!” she yelled, spiting in his face. 

“If that’s what you want, slut,” Dean replied wickedly, not bothering to wipe the salvia off his cheek before grabbing a handful of her long brown hair to pull her into a forceful, hate-fueled kiss. 

Wrapping her fingers around the leather material of his kutte, Hailey kissed him back with equal intensity, moaning when Dean’s hands found her breast, massaging them through her black mesh shirt. 

“I fucking hate you,” she breathed out as Dean moved his lips away from her mouth, trailing kisses down to her neck. 

“Keep telling yourself that, baby girl,” Dean teased before sinking his teeth into her jugular, tasting blood as Hailey screamed in pleasure. 

“Fuck!” she groaned, feeling Dean lap at the bite mark he had just made with his tongue. 

“I bet that sweet little pussy of your is soaked by now,” Dean growled, sliding his hand down the front of her body to undo the single button on the denim skirt she was wearing. 

“Y-you wish,” Hailey retorted, shivering when she felt cool air hit her thighs as Dean pulled her skirt down all the way so that it was pooled around her black stiletto boots at her ankles, his action revealing the pair of red, lacy panties she was wearing.

“Really?” Dean asked cockily, leaning forward to kiss the bruise that had already begun to form on her neck. “Let’s see about that, shall we?” he added as he started to rub her clit through her panties, smirking when he realized that the soft material was slick with her arousal. 

“You are such a smug jackass,” Hailey gritted out, failing to stop herself from rolling her hips, working her pussy against Dean’s hand. 

“You better watch that smart mouth of yours, slut. I’ve been lenient with you thus far, but you’re trying my patience,” Dean threatened, sliding his hand over her crotch so that he could use his palm to massage her clit. 

“Oh, that’s right. I’m talking to the prez, aren’t I? A big, strong, alpha male like yourself can’t have a bitch like me telling him what a _jackass_ he is, now can he?” Hailey asked maliciously. 

Stilling the hand that was between her legs, Dean responded to Hailey’s sarcastic comment by backhanding her with his free hand, the force of his blow busting open her bottom lip. 

“You wanna mouth off again, you filthy fucking whore?” Dean growled, roughly grabbing her by the chin to make her look him in the eyes. 

“What if I did, macho man? You gonna slap me around until I behave like an obedient little bitch?” Hailey questioned, a sadistic grin on her face. “Good luck with that baby, ‘cause it’s never going to happen. If you want someone to submit to you, I suggest you call Cas. I’m sure he’d drop everything and leave work in the middle of the day if you told him to come sit on your dick. He loves it when you tell him what to do,” Hailey teased, making Dean let out a sharp gasp when she reached out to palm at the bulge in his jeans. 

“Yeah, he does. And he also knows how to keep his mouth shut. Cas is good for me like that. He takes my dick so fucking good and does what pleases me,” Dean replied, praising his other lover in hopes of making Hailey jealous. 

“That may be true. But what you don’t know is that when you are off on club business and it’s just me and Cas, your obedient little whore grows a pair and fucks me like a man should. He makes me cum so fucking hard on that big, gorgeous cock of his and it’s his name I’m screaming, not yours,” Hailey shot back, making Dean tremble with rage. 

“What are you trying to say, baby?” Dean asked, his tone controlled by furious. “You trying to tell me that Castiel gives you what you need better than I do? ‘Cause that’s fucking bullshit and you know it,” he added, grabbing her by the hips to roughly shove her back against the desk, the edge of the wooden structure colliding with her low back, creating a long, purple bruise. 

“Is that so? You think you’re the only man that can satisfy me completely?” Hailey questioned, ranking her fingernails down his chest and over the white t-shirt that he was wearing under his kutte. 

“I don’t think that Hails, I know it. Yeah, you love Castiel and he means the world to you, but don’t forget that I’m the glue that’s holding you two together. At the end of the day, if push came to shove, the both of you would pick _me_ over the other. You two would sacrifice each other in a heartbeat if it meant saving me,” Dean said, a twisted smile on his face. 

“And you fucking love that don’t you? You sick fuck,” Hailey spat, her breath hitching in her throat when Dean sank to his knees in front of her. 

“Guilty as charged,” Dean retorted, slowly pulling down Hailey’s panties, exposing her throbbing, wet pussy. 

“You are disgusting,” Hailey said weakly, wishing that she meant it as Dean removed her skirt and underwear from around her ankles, tossing the material to the side. 

“And it turns you on so much, doesn’t it baby?” Dean asked, scooting up to lift her right leg over his shoulder before slapping her pussy teasingly, making her cry out in pleasure. 

“Yes, Dean please,” she begged, feeling him circle his thumb around her clit, the action setting all of her nerve endings on fire. 

“That’s much better,” Dean chuckled, leaning forward to lick up the length of her pussy while simultaneously slipping his index finger inside her. 

“Oh fuck!” Hailey mewled, running her right hand through Dean’s short brown hair as she threw her head back in ecstasy. 

Swirling his tongue, Dean worked at her clit, licking and sucking at the sensitive bundle of nerves as Hailey used her hand to press his face further down into her pussy. 

“So fucking wet for me, baby,” Dean moaned, pumping his finger in and out of her while she screamed his name. “Your pussy tastes so good,” he continued, looking up at her with a mischievous grin, his lips glossy and slick with her arousal. 

“Dean! Oh God, please,” Hailey panted, shuddering when he started licking her pussy, the stroke of his tongue short and teasing. 

“You want me to fuck you, Hails? Or are you are going to cum on my tongue like a desperate little whore?” Dean asked huskily before biting her clit, rolling the skin between his teeth as he tugged on it roughly. 

“Holy fuck!” Hailey yelled, pulling his hair. “Want you to fuck me, baby. Fuck me hard, wanna cum around your dick,” she whimpered, her body tingling with pleasure when Dean slapped her pussy again, this time a little harder. 

“Turn around,” Dean ordered, roughly pushing her leg off his shoulder as he moved to stand up. 

Doing as she was told, Hailey positioned herself to face the wall, lying flat on her stomach against the desk so that her legs were spread apart and her bare ass was exposed to Dean. 

“Damn, look at you,” Dean hummed, sounding completely wrecked. “You look so fucking good bent over in front of me wearing those fuck me boots and showing off that tight little ass of yours.” 

“Dean, baby please. I need you inside me,” Hailey begged, gripping the top of the desk tightly when she heard the man behind her unbuckling his belt. 

“I know you do, sweetheart. You’re so fucking wet that it's dripping down your legs,” Dean rasped out, running his hand up the inside of her left thigh, getting his palm slick with her arousal as he caressed her skin. 

“ _Dean_ ,” Hailey pleaded, crying out when Dean smacked her ass. 

“That’s right. Beg for it, slut,” Dean demanded, placing both of his hands on her hips to pull her back against his erection, which was now free of his jeans and boxers. 

“Oh fuck, baby please!” Hailey groaned, feeling his dick, wet with pre-cum, pressed between the cheeks of her ass. 

“Tell me how bad you want my dick, you needy whore,” Dean said, slapping her ass again, marking her with his hand print. 

“I want your dick so bad, baby. Want you to fill me up, make me cum so hard that I can’t breathe,” Hailey confessed, letting out a grateful little sigh when Dean lined himself up with her pussy, slamming into her. 

Wrapping her tangled hair around his left hand, Dean began to thrust his hips violently, pulling her up off the desk so that her back was pressed again his chest. 

“I love hearing you beg for my dick, slut,” Dean whispered in her ear, curling his right hand around her neck as he continued to pound into her. 

“Oh, faster baby. Fuck my pussy hard! Fuck me like a man, Dean!” Hailey commanded, knowing her words would get a rise out of him. 

“You want me to fuck you like a man, whore?” Dean asked, tightening his grip on her neck. 

“Yes! Please, please!” she begged, gasping for air as Dean fucked into her relentlessly. 

“That’s it baby, let me hear every one of those filthy noises you make when I’m splitting you open with my dick,” Dean said, nipping at her earlobe. 

“D-Dean, I’m…so close,” Hailey whined, her whole body shuddering when Dean removed the hand that was tangled in her hair to reach between her legs and massage her clit. 

“C’mon, whore. Wanna feel your soaking wet little pussy tighten around my dick when you cum like the desperate slut that you are,” Dean moaned, a warm sensation of pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach when he heard Hailey scream his name in response. 

Thrusting his hips faster, Dean squeezed the hand that was around her neck even tighter, cutting off her oxygen as he lowered his mouth to her right shoulder, biting down hard on the exposed flesh. 

“Fuck, yes!” Hailey gasped, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as an orgasm hit her hard. 

“Good girl,” Dean praised, continuing to roll his hips until she was whimpering beneath him. 

“Dean, baby, I can’t take any more,” Hailey mewled, her body completely spent as she slumped forward against the desk when Dean finally released his hold on her neck. 

“You jumped the gun on me, Hails,” Dean teased, pulling out of her gently. 

“I know, I’m sorry handsome. How ‘bout I make it up to you by letting you cum on any part of my body that you want to?” she asked, earning a loud, animalistic moan from Dean. 

“Fuck, I like the sound of that baby. And I know exactly where I’m going to blow my wad, all over this perfect ass,” Dean said, smacking her right ass cheek where the outline of his hand was still red and visible. 

“Do it, c’mon Dean. Let go,” Hailey coaxed, looking at him lustfully over her shoulder as he began to stroke himself, positioning the head of his rock-hard, leaking dick over the crack of her ass. 

“You’re such a mouthy, stubborn bitch,” Dean moaned, jerking his hand at a rapid pace. “But I fucking love you.” 

“I love you too, Dean. I’d do anything for you,” Hailey confessed, biting her bottom lip sensually as Dean came, splashing long, warm ropes of cum all over her ass, the liquid oozing down to the back of her thighs. 

“Motherfucker,” Dean mumbled under his breath, his eyes hungrily taking in the sight before him. “Stay still for a minute, baby. I want to enjoy this,” he added, admiring Hailey’s ass, red and covered in his hand prints, dripping with his cum. 

“Like what you see, handsome?” Hailey asked, wiggling her ass at him. 

“Oh yeah…As a matter of fact,” Dean said as he bent down to grab his phone from his jeans. “This is worthy of a snapshot,” he continued, unlocking the device to switch it to camera mood. 

“That for your spank bank, Winchester?” Hailey joked, staring back at him longingly as he snapped the picture. 

“Abso-fucking-lutely. But I’m also going to spend it to Cas,” Dean laughed, attaching the photo to a messaging that read, _Wish you were here_ before sending it to his other lover. 

“Poor baby, he’s working! He’s trying to be a productive member of society and you’re taunting him with dirty pictures,” Hailey scolded, finally standing up. 

Gingerly, she turned around; her legs a little unsteady as she leaned back to sit on the desk. 

“You know I hate that he works. This is my way of protesting,” Dean grumbled, walking forward to wedge himself between Hailey’s thighs, putting his cell phone on the desk next to her before wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“Yes, I’m highly aware that you hate that fact that Castiel has a job. But it’s his decision baby. Not everyone likes being a kept whore like me,” Hailey teased before placing a chased kiss to his lips. 

“You still mad at your sugar daddy?” Dean asked, running his hands up the tops of her thighs which were slick with sweat and cum. 

“Honestly? Yes. I hate that you make such reckless decisions knowing that Castiel and I are going to be the ones to suffer from them…” Hailey admitted, resting her palms flat against his kutte. “I know if ‘you love the man, you’ll learn to love the club’ but it kills me knowing that you are putting yourself in unnecessary danger.”

“I can’t neglect my duty to the club ‘cause my old lady and my old man want to keep my ass outta the fire,” Dean stated as a matter of fact. 

“…I know, and so does Castiel. Why do you think we put up with this shit on a regular basis? We know nothing’s going to change and you are going to do what’s right by the club. And even though we hate it, Cas and I stay because we love you. However, just because I know you’re a stubborn bastard and set in your ways, that doesn’t mean that I’m going to stop trying to talk you out of stupid shit,” Hailey said, ruffling his hair playfully. 

“How’d I get so damn lucky to find the two of you?” Dean questioned, his tone gentle and affectionate. 

“Cas and I just got low standards, I guess,” Hailey taunted, giggling when Dean started tickling her sides. 

However, thankfully for Hailey, his assault was ended by the sound of his cell phone going off. Reaching over to pick up the device, Dean opened the new text message from Castiel, taking a moment to read it before busting out into laughter. 

“What’d he say?” Hailey asked, taking the cell phone as Dean continued to howl. 

**To: Dean**  
**From: Cas**

_Thanks for that, baby. ‘Cause the thing I needed most was to pop a boner while I’m at my job, as a kindergarten teacher, surrounded by CHILDREN._

“Oh that’s just not right,” Hailey chuckled, shooting Dean a sheepish grin. 

“He’s going to be livid when he gets home,” Dean mused, mischief gleaming in his bright green eyes. 

“Looks like more angry sex for you, Winchester. It’s the hard-knock life, isn’t baby?” Hailey inquired. 

“It is. And I’m just trying to get by a little at a time,” Dean replied, unable to hold back a laugh.

“I love you…Even if you are a narcissistic bastard with a god complex,” Hailey confessed, kissing Dean again. 

“Good. Now just remember that when I walk out that door in a few minutes to help my club with some payback,” Dean said, making her sigh.

“Just go, Winchester. But I swear on my life if you die, I’ll resurrect you so I can beat the fuck out of you and then put you back in the ground myself,” Hailey threatened. 

“I’ll be fine, baby. I shouldn’t be out any later than midnight. Maybe Cas, you, and me can have some fun when I get home?” Dean suggested, cupping both her cheeks in his hands, rubbing circles against them with his thumbs. 

“Can’t wait, baby,” Hailey said, reluctantly conceding to him, “Just be careful.”

“I will, Hails. I love you, baby girl,” Dean told her before kissing her passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Can't stop, won't stop...LOL
> 
> (Please forgive any mistakes! <3) Enjoy!

Rolling onto her back, Hailey stretched out on Dean’s side of the California king sized mattress, sighing dramatically when she saw that the digital clock on the bedside table read 2:30 a.m. 

She had gone to bed early that night, leaving Castiel on the couch in front of the television with his promise that he wouldn’t stay up too terribly late, but now it was five hours later and neither him nor Dean had joined her in the bedroom. 

Sitting up, Hailey reached over to turn on the lamp before leaning back against the headboard, positioning a pillow behind her lower back so she was propped up. Once she was comfortable, she then drew her knees up to her chest, the oversized black t-shirt that she wore hanging down to her thighs. 

‘Where are you Dean?’ she thought worriedly. Dean had assured her earlier that day that he wouldn’t be home any later than midnight and his absence was starting to make her nervous. 

“Hailey? Why are you still awake, gorgeous?” Hailey heard Castiel ask, his voice pulling her away from her troublesome thoughts as she looked up at the blue eyed man who was now standing in the doorway. 

“The same reason you are, babe. I’m worried about our man,” Hailey replied, watching him as he made his way over to the bed before crawling across the surface to sit next to her. 

“I’m sure he’s okay, baby girl. Ten bucks says the idiot and his boys just went out for drinks after they handled club business and he didn’t bother calling us to let us know he’d be late,” Castiel sighed, sitting on his knees beside Hailey. 

“…Why do we let him treat us like this, Cas? He runs around flagrantly disregarding his own safety making us nervous wrecks, never tells us where he is or what he’s doing…and yet we act like he’s God’s gift to earth. What the fuck is wrong with us?” Hailey questioned angrily, staring into Castiel’s bright blue eyes.

“…I don’t know, gorgeous…All I know is that despite his many flaws, Dean takes care of us, in every way possible,” Castiel said, leaning forward to place a tender kiss to her lips. 

“I know…and I love him with all my heart…I just hate feeling so scared all the time, not knowing if I’m ever going to see him again when he walks out the door,” Hailey confessed as she straightened out her legs, allowing Castiel to maneuver himself between them. 

“Everything will be okay, baby girl. Dean’s a survivor,” Castiel reassured her between a few more short, sweet kisses. 

“True, that bastard is way too stubborn to die,” Hailey giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist as he removed her shirt, tossing the piece of fabric on the floor. 

“Exactly. Now, why don’t you let me make you feel good? Help you take your mind off worrying,” Castiel purred, racking his eyes hungrily over her bare chest continuing until his gaze fell upon the pair of black cotton booty shorts she was wearing. 

“Please,” Hailey whispered, moaning when Castiel’s mouth found her right nipple, the blue eyed man beginning to suck and bite at the pierced tissue. 

“That’s it baby, just relax,” Castiel cooed, his breath hot against her skin as he swirled his tongue, making Hailey shout out his name. 

Threading her fingers through his messy black hair, Hailey closed her eyes, allowing Castiel to tease her as she felt some of the tension in her body start to release. 

“Fuck! Cas!” she mewled when Castiel slipped his right hand under the elastic of her panties, lightly rubbing her clit with his index finger. 

“Damn gorgeous, you’re so wet for me already. Needed this bad, didn’t you?” Castiel asked, not waiting for Hailey to answer before he bit her left breast, smirking when she arched her back and screamed in pleasure. 

“Yes, fuck baby, I want you so bad,” Hailey told him before yanking the blue eyed man upward into a blistering kiss. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve fucked you, baby. I bet you’re desperate for me to put my cock in this tight little pussy, huh?” Castiel mused, slipping his index finger inside her. 

“Oh God, fuck,” Hailey whimpered as he pumped his finger in and out of her slowly. 

“I asked you a questioned, Hailey,” Castiel growled before slapping her pussy hard when she failed to respond to him properly. 

“Holy fuck, yes! Cas, please,” Hailey begged, gasping when he tore her panties open at one of the seams, ripping the material off her trembling body to throw it to the side. 

“You’re so fucking desperate for my cock, aren’t you gorgeous?” Castiel asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his soft, pink lips as she writhed beneath him, making needy, wanton sounds. 

“Yes, she is. ‘Cause she’s an insatiable little whore.”

The sound of Dean’s voice, rough and hoarse, made both Hailey and Castiel jump slightly, the two of them looking toward the bedroom door to see him leaning against the frame. His erection was visible through his jeans and even in the dim light of the little lamp, Hailey could see that Dean’ pupils were dilated and that he was breathing heavily. 

“How long have you been standing there, handsome?” Castiel inquired, looking back over his shoulder as he massaged Hailey’s clit with his thumb.

“Long enough to watch that little slut beneath you beg for your cock like she begged for mine earlier today,” Dean informed the other man, a shudder of pleasure rolling through his body at the sound of Hailey moaning and whimpering under Castiel’s touch. 

“Our Hailey is quite the cockslut, isn’t she?” Castiel teased, sliding his hand upward, circling his palm around her clit before giving it another smack. 

“Fuck! Please Cas, please!” Hailey whined, her pussy throbbing. 

“C’mon, baby boy. Give the whore what she wants,” Dean ordered as he walking over to the bed, shrugging off his kutte to reveal that his white t-shirt was splattered with blood. 

“Dean, are you okay?” Castiel inquired, both he and Hailey turning their attention to the green eyed man. 

“Are you hurt, baby?” Hailey panted, the lust consuming her quickly giving way to concern. 

“I’m golden, my loves. It’s not my blood,” Dean explained, pulling off the stained t-shirt. 

“Everybody whole?” Castiel asked, sitting back on his heels to look at Dean as he kicked off his boots. 

“Yeah, all my guys are good. Plan went just like it was supposed to,” Dean said happily, removing the .45 caliber hand gun that was concealed between his lower back and the waistband of his jeans to sit it on the bedside table. 

He then tugged his jeans and boxers down in order to step out of the material, leaving him completely naked. 

“Good to hear, baby,” Hailey purred, both Castiel and her eyeing his tanned, muscular body. 

Dean's skin was sprinkled with freckles, his strong, toned arms covered in elaborate, colorful tattoos. He was absolutely perfect as far as Hailey and Castiel were concerned and now that he was standing in front of them, his body on display, they couldn't help but stare. 

“Yes ma’am,” Dean replied. “Now, how about we talk less about the club and more about fucking each other senseless?”

“I’m so okay with that,” Castiel teased, sitting back so he could scoot toward the edge of the bed, allowing Dean to remove his pajama pants and underwear. 

“Hands and knees, Cas,” Dean demanded once he was completely naked. 

Complying, Castiel turned over, exposing his ass to Dean who immediately grabbed both his cheeks, groping the meaty flesh. 

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel whined, moaning when the man behind him spread his ass cheeks apart, leaning forward to lick his dry, puckered hole. 

“Mm Cas, you taking a page out of Hailey’s book?” Dean asked sheepishly, circling his tongue around the ring of muscle. “You’re both my needy little sluts, aren’t you?”

“Yes, you know we are both desperate for that huge cock of yours,” Castiel purred, winking over at Hailey who gave him a bright smile as she fingered herself.

“I know, baby,” Dean growled, reaching up to stoke Castiel’s cock which was dripping with pre-cum, making a mess all over the sheets. 

“Oh Dean, please, fuck me open with your fingers. Get me ready for your cock,” Castiel begged, smirking when he heard Dean’s breath hitch in his throat. 

“Here baby,” Hailey said suddenly, handing Dean a bottle of lube from the top draw of the bedside table. 

“You enjoying the view, gorgeous,” Dean asked, taking the bottle out of her hand as he noticed that her thighs were slick and glossy with her arousal, her pierced nipples visibly hard. 

“Yes, Cas looks so fucking good bent over for you,” Hailey moaned. 

“That he does, baby girl…You still want him to fuck you?” Dean asked as he popped open the cap on the lube. 

“Fuck yes,” Hailey replied without hesitation, making Castiel chuckle. 

“What do you say Cas? You wanna fuck Hailey while I fuck you?” Dean questioned, his tone low and mischievous as he slipped a lube soaked finger inside of Castiel, causing him to let out a sharp gasp. 

“Yes! Holy fuck, yes,” Castiel whimpered, rocking back against Dean’s finger as he began to work him open. 

At that point, he was vaguely aware that Hailey had moved from her position on the bed and was now on her knees next to Dean, slicking her fingers up with lube. 

“That feel good, Cas? You like being stretched open like this?” Hailey asked, gently sliding her index finger into him next to Dean’s. 

“Jesus! Yes, I love it!” Castiel gasped, jerking his hips forward when Dean found his prostate, massaging the bundle of nerves with the tip of his finger. 

“Fuck baby, you look so fucking good around our fingers,” Dean told him, adding his middle finger to Castiel’s hole, Hailey and him working in tandem as they moved their slick digits in and out. 

“Dean, please! I’m ready, please fuck me!” Castiel pleaded, his body aching with want. 

“Both my whores are so fucking needy,” Dean teased, slapping his ass with his free hand. 

“Baby, please. He’s ready and so am I,” Hailey interjected, leaning forward to kiss Dean roughly. 

“Alright, alright,” Dean mumbled against her lips, Castiel’s moans filling his ears. “Hailey, gorgeous, lay on your back again like a good little slut and open your legs wide,” he added, lightly massaging her clit with his free hand. 

“You got it, prez,” Hailey taunted before gingerly removing her finger from Castiel to do as she was told. 

“Sassy little bitch,” Dean joked, smiling when Hailey winked at him, spreading her legs to give him a perfect view of her soaking wet pussy. 

“Dean, please,” Castiel mewled, snapping him out of his daze. 

“Okay, baby, c’mon,” Dean coaxed, sliding his fingers out of Castiel. 

Whimpering, Castiel took a minute to gather his wits before crawling over to Hailey, reaching down to grab his erection, circling the head of his cock around her entrance before pushing into her forcefully. 

“Yes!” Hailey shouted, gripping the tops of his shoulders as he pressed into her as far as he could go. 

“C’mon Dean, fill me up baby,” Castiel urged, both Hailey and him looking over at Dean with expressions of pure unadulterated lust. 

“You’re both so perfect, love you so much,” Dean said affectionately, lining himself up with Castiel’s hole before pushing inside slowly until he bottomed out. 

“Oh God,” Hailey moaned, reveling in the feeling of both of her lovers’ weight on top of her, pinning her down to the mattress. 

“Ready to move, Cas?” Dean inquired, peppering kisses all over his cheek and neck. 

“Yeah, baby. You ready Hails?” Castiel asked, smiling down at the beautiful young woman underneath him. 

“You know it, Cas. Ride or die, baby,” Hailey teased, her grip on Castiel’s shoulders tightening when both Dean and he began to thrust their hips in sync. 

“Ah fuck, that’s it Dean, right there,” Castiel groaned, feeling Dean’s cock brush against his prostate. 

“His cock feels so fucking good, doesn’t baby?” Hailey asked Castiel, reaching up to run her fingers through Dean’s sweat soaked hair. 

“Yes,” Castiel breathed out as he slid his hand between them to rub her clit with his thumb. 

“Hey, don’t hold out on me, Hails,” Dean chimed in, reaching a hand around Castiel’s body to grab Hailey’s right breast, groping the soft, sensitive flesh. “What about Cas? His cock must feel amazing buried deep in that sweet little pussy of yours.”

“It does. It feels so fucking good, Dean,” Hailey whimpered, cursing under her breath when Castiel slammed into her as hard as he could. 

“You like that, Hails? Want me to fuck into this tight hole of yours hard and raw, make it so you feel me for days?” Castiel asked, placing his hand over the one Dean still had on her breast, squeezing tightly. 

“Yes! Please, please!” Hailey begged, hearing Dean let out an animalistic moan. 

“Fuck, where the hell did that come from, Cas?” Dean questioned, continuing to roll his hips, making Castiel whimper with each movement. 

“I told you he fucked me like a man. You’re docile little kitten bares his claws when my pussy is stretched out around his cock,” Hailey taunted, earning a loud, wanton moan from both men. 

“You like taking charge of that feisty little bitch beneath you, Cas?” Dean inquired, nipping at Castiel’s earlobe. 

“Yeah, I love making her beg for my cock like the needy whore that she is,” Castiel told him, screaming when Dean began to pound into him relentlessly. 

“What a coincidence, Cas. ‘Cause I love doing the same thing, to both of you,” Dean teased before biting down hard on Castiel’s neck, one last thrust of his hips sending him over the edge.

“Holy FUCK,” Castiel moaned, filling Hailey’s pussy so full of his cum that it started leaking out of her hole and onto the bed. 

Slumping forward, Castiel lay on top of Hailey, his chest heaving as he felt Dean pull out of him. 

“Was that as good as it sounded, Cas?” Hailey questioned, rubbing circles between his shoulder blades as he came down from his high. 

“Hell yeah, it was incredible,” Castiel mumbled, feeling Dean trailing kisses down his back. “…Hey, let me get out of the way so you two can finish,” he added after a couple of minutes, slowly pulling out of Hailey before rolling onto his back. 

“You gonna watch, Cas?” Dean inquired, his voice husky. 

“Would that turn you on, baby?” Castiel asked, turning onto his left side to look Dean in the eyes. 

“Yeah, baby boy. Want you to watch me fuck this slutty little bitch into oblivion,” Dean said, grabbing Hailey by her legs roughly to throw them over his shoulders. 

“Mm, hear that Cas? You’re big strong Alpha male wants to show off for you,” Hailey taunted, screaming Dean’s name when he rammed his cock inside her, leaning forward to press her thighs to her chest. 

“What’s the matter, Hails? This Alpha male too much for you to handle?” Dean asked cockily, smirking as Hailey held onto him for dear life, his thrust so violent that her whole body rocked upward with every movement. 

“Dean! Oh fuck baby, please,” Hailey mewled, gasping when she felt Dean’s hand rubbing against her clit, getting his fingers slick with a mixture of Castiel’s cum and her own arousal. 

Once his fingers were nice and wet, Dean then reached down to slip his index finger into her ass, earning an explicit moan from both Hailey and Castiel. 

“Good girl, take me cock just like that,” Dean cooed, groaning when Hailey clenched around him. 

“Dean, I’m gonna…” Hailey whispered, arching her back. 

“That’s it baby, let go,” Dean said, continuing to pound into her as she came with a shout. 

“Mmm,” Hailey moaned, relaxing back against the bed, her body tingling with pleasure. 

Leaning forward, Castiel quickly pulled Hailey into a passionate kiss, the two of them licking and sucking at each other’s lips while Dean gently slid out of her. 

“You know,” Hailey mused between hot, sloppy kisses, “…he’s going to brag for weeks about the fact that he fucked both of us and because he’s got such great stamina, he still didn’t get off.” 

“It ain’t bragging if you can back it up, Hails,” Dean teased, watching as Castiel and Hailey moved apart, making room for him to lie down between them. 

Instead of responding, Hailey captured Dean’s lips with her own, pushing her tongue into his mouth while Castiel maneuvered himself between his legs to take him into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Dean growled, grabbing a fist full of Hailey’s long hair, kissing her roughly as Castiel sucked him off. 

“C’mon Dean, you made us feel good, now let us return the favor,” Hailey cooed, reaching up to rub his left nipple, rolling it between her fingers. 

“Ho-ly shit,” Dean whimpered as Castiel swirled his tongue around his cock. 

“Cum, baby. Make Cas swallow every last drop,” Hailey purred. 

Bucking his hips, Dean felt an orgasm wash over his body as Castiel continued to suck his cock, working him through his release until he was boneless and panting. 

“Damn,” Dean mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against his pillow. 

He could feel Castiel settling in beside him, both Hailey and he resting their heads against his chest. 

 

“Why didn’t you call one of us to let us know you were okay?” Hailey asked Dean after about twenty minutes of them laying there in a calming, pleasant silence. 

“Hails,” Castiel warned, not wanting their good time to be ruined by a fight between the two. 

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean said, rubbing his back. “I didn’t call because I’m a jackass, baby girl. I went out with the boys to celebrate and calling you didn’t even cross my mind.”

“Wow,” Hailey spat, making a move to get up. 

She knew that Dean’s words were bullshit. It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about calling them to let them know he was alive and unharmed, because Hailey was positive that he had wanted to. However, he hadn’t because of his boys. If he would have called his old lady or old man after the retaliation to check in, he would have been teased for being a pussy. And it pissed Hailey the fuck off that Dean, who at his core was a kind and loving person, not only subjected himself to an environment where compassion was seen as a weakness, but was the head of the whole damn organization. Not to mention, it made her blood boil that deep down inside, she understood his reluctance to call her earlier that evening. She knew that Dean had to appear unbreakable, unyielding. Because the minute it was revealed that he was actually a gentle, delicate man, his enemies, and maybe even a few club members, would try to take advantage of his soft spots which would destroy everything he had worked for. 

“Don’t you dare leave this bed,” Dean ordered, grabbing her arm before she could make her escape. 

“Fuck you! You can’t bother to pick up a phone to let the people that love you know you’re not face down in a ditch somewhere but you expect me to obey you? Dream on, asshole,” Hailey yelled, despite the fact that she wasn’t struggling to get away from him. 

“I’m sorry baby, I should have called. Especially since I knew you were so worried about me…I’ll try my best not to let it happen again,” Dean promised, pulling her back down onto his chest. 

“You’re a terrible lair, Winchester…” Hailey grumbled, her anger subsiding as she wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her hand on Castiel’s hip. 

“Right back at you, baby girl. What was that about not obeying me?” Dean taunted, biting at her bottom lip. “You might talk a big game, Hails but at the end of the day you’re my bitch. Same as Cas. The only difference is he knows it and doesn’t fight it tooth and fucking nail,” Dean stated cockily, feeling Castiel place a tender kiss to his neck. 

“Kiss ass,” Hailey taunted, smacking Castiel’s hip playfully. 

“Not even. I just know that I belong to Dean, body and soul. And he’s got me wrapped around his selfish, douchey little finger. He’s going to get what he wants from me, from us, so why fight it? We love him, Hailey. We’d die for him. So stop pretending like you can walk away from this whenever you want, because we all know you can’t,” Castiel stated simply, the level tone of his voice making Hailey’s jaw drop. 

“You’re both twisted and sick sons of bitches,” Hailey said, hating herself for not actually believing what she was saying. 

If she was being truthful, Hailey knew she was hopelessly devoted to Dean and to Castiel for that matter. Even though in her mind she knew it was wrong to be that in love with not one, but two people, she couldn’t make herself care. And while she was highly aware that she was disgustingly codependent on both of them, she continued to feed her addiction. Although, when it came to the bottom line, it was Castiel and her obsession with Dean that was the root of the problem and both of them were to blinded by their love and passion for him to do anything about it. Neither of them would ever walk away from Dean Winchester. They were his to do with as he pleased, just like Castiel had pointed. 

“Oh c’mon, Hails. All three of us have a couple screws loose, that’s why we're perfect for each other,” Dean chuckled. 

“My momma and daddy always thought I needed to see a shrink when I was younger…I guess those assholes were fucking right,” Hailey sighed, nuzzling up to her lovers and accepting defeat. 

“Well, I think we should all just take a trip to California to congratulate them on their excellent intuition,” Castiel joked. 

“Holy shit, could you imagine? The three of us rolling up to their beach house in Dean’s Impala, their baby girl walking up the front porch steps hand in hand with a leather clad biker covered in tats and a baby faced school teacher,” Hailey mused as Dean ran his fingertips up and down her back lazily.

“Sounds like a hell of a good time to me. Let’s do it,” Dean said nonchalantly, making both of his lovers look up at him in shock. 

“What?” Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. 

“Let’s take a trip to California, relax on a beach somewhere,” Dean replied. 

“…But the club…” Hailey interjected, giving Dean a puzzled look. 

“We’ll just head out there for a week, the boys will be fine. Me taking a vacation will give Sam a chance to see how he handles running the club. He’s my VP after all. Baby brother's going to need to know how things work if he’s going to take over when I step down,” Dean explained. 

“You’re really serious? We’re taking a trip to Cali, just the three of us?” Castiel asked excitedly, his giddy tone making Hailey’s heart flutter. 

“If you guys want to,” Dean offered, earning an enthusiastic “YES” from both Hailey and Castiel.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe we are actually doing this. My parents are going to be so proud when they find out that after sending me to Kansas for a higher education that I dropped out of college right before my last semester to help a devilishly handsome outlaw biker and his cute little boyfriend smuggle weapons for a little extra cash…” Hailey said sarcastically, making Castiel and Dean laugh. 

“Don’t forget that you also ended up letting said devilishly handsome outlaw biker between those pretty legs of your…and gave it up to his cute little boyfriend a week later while he watched,” Dean commented. 

“I vote we forgo a detailed explanation of how we met and spare your traditional parents’ hearts by just telling them that you are with Dean and I’m a good friend of yours,” Castiel suggested, narrowing his eyes when Dean made a rude noise. 

“I’d be okay with that…But it seems that his majesty doesn’t agree,” Hailey said before playfully biting Dean’s chest. 

“I’ll go along with it if that’s what you two want,” Dean grumbled. “I just hate the idea of not being able to touch Cas anytime I want to.”

“I’m sorry princess, but you’ll live not being able to play grab ass with Castiel for the couple of hours that we are with my parents,” Hailey teased. 

“C’mon Dean. We only have to pretend we aren’t dating around Hailey’s folk...How about this? Every time you are done playing the dutiful monogamist boyfriend, we can go back to wherever we are stilling in Cali and you can fuck me until I don’t remember my own name,” Castiel offered, chuckling when Dean tried and failed to choke back a moan. 

“I want in on this action,” Hailey joked. 

“Alright, fine. But I don’t make any promises. You’re both mine, I should be able to touch you any time I damn well please,” Dean pouted, making both Hailey and Castiel roll their eyes.

“I’ll check hotel prices tomorrow,” Castiel stated, ignoring Dean’s temper tantrum. 

“And I’ll call my parents and let them know we will be visiting. Maybe we could leave next week? That way I can be home for my big sister’s birthday,” Hailey mused, looking at Dean hopefully. 

“I’ll talk it over with the club…It shouldn’t be a problem,” Dean said, smiling when Hailey gave him a big, sloppy kiss. 

“This will be our first vacation together,” Castiel pointed out as he snuggled down against Dean, his eyes heavy with sleep. 

“I can’t wait,” Hailey told him, running her fingers through his disheveled hair. 

“We should probably hit the sack, Hails. It’s way past the teacher’s bedtime,” Dean chuckled, kissing Castiel’s forehead. 

Rolling over to quickly shut off the light, Hailey then got under the blanket, cuddling up to Dean just like Castiel. 

“Good night, my loves,” Dean said, holding both of them close. 

“Night guys…I love you both,” Castiel yawned. 

“Love you too, Cas,” Dean replied. 

“Yeah, love you Castiel,” Hailey whispered, watching the blue eyed man drift off to sleep. 

“G’night baby girl,” Dean mumbled, kissing her cheek gently.

“Good night, handsome. I love you…so damn much. I’m really glad you suggested that we should go on vacation. It will be amazing to spend time with both my boys without any distractions,” Hailey confessed, rubbing Dean’s stomach because she knew he liked it. 

“I love you too, gorgeous. And I’m happy we are going to get away for a while. I think we could really use some time alone,” Dean told her, his voice low and dreamy. 

Smiling, Hailey laid her head on Dean’s chest next to Castiel’s closing her eyes and taking comfort in the fact that she was curled up in bed with both of the men she loved, all three of them safe and content.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure what this is...All I know is that I really enjoy writing it. Lol 
> 
> Oh, and just a fair warning, Dean is a MAJOR douche bag in this. 
> 
> (Please forgive any mistakes I didn't catch! <3)

Dean was being a royal jackass…Or at least more so than usual. Hailey, Castiel and he had been in California less than six hours and already he was throwing a temper tantrum. 

When they had first arrived in the Golden State, Hailey’s plan had been to check into their hotel room, take a little time to relax, and then she and Dean were supposed get dressed and go to dinner with her parents, leaving Castiel to go shopping or whatever he pleased while they were gone. No fuse, no arguments, just easy sailing. 

However, when Hailey had asked Dean to put on a suit and informed him that Castiel would not be joining them for dinner, he had nearly gone ape shit crazy. Dean was not at all amused that he had to give up his normal t-shirt and jean combo, and was pissed as hell when Hailey told him he couldn’t wear his kutte. But it was the fact that Castiel wanted to run around California by himself while Dean was out at some fancy restaurant playing respectable boyfriend that really made his blood boil. In general, Dean was not a fan of Casitel, or Hailey for that matter, going off without supervision. He had too many enemies and too many things could go wrong and therefore he kept them close at all times. So the thought of Castiel walking around a big, unfamiliar city without protection made Dean’s skin crawl. 

And that was why Dean was livid, his arms folded across his chest as Hailey and he sat at a table at Selanne Steak Tavern, a five star restaurant in Laguna Beach, while they waited for her parents, her big sister and her husband to arrive. It also didn’t help their situation that the two of them had just gotten into a huge fight on their way to the restaurant about Dean’s inability to compromise and Hailey was currently giving him the silent treatment. 

“What can I get you to drink, handsome?” their waitress asked when she walked up the table, smiling sweetly at Dean. 

The waitress was young, skinny and blonde, minus her roots, and even though Hailey hated to admit it, quite attractive. 

Narrowing her eyes, Hailey scowled as Dean returned her smile, letting the waitress rest her hand on his shoulder. 

“What kind of beer ya got, darlin’?” Dean asked, looking up at her with his sparkling green eyes, laying the charm on thick. 

“I’m sorry sir, but we don’t serve beer. We have scotch and bourbon,” the waitress, or Ashley as her name tag read, informed him. 

“Y’all got Johnny Walker Blue?” Dean inquired, visibly agitated that he couldn’t have the drink he wanted. 

“Yes sir,” Ashley replied happily as she rubbed his shoulder. 

“Awesome. Can you do me a favor and just bring me the bottle?” Dean teased, giving her a sly wink. 

“I’ll see what I can do, sir,” Ashely giggled.

“Jesus Christ. Kill me now,” Hailey mumbled, causing Ashley to look over at her, a fake smile on her face. 

“And for you ma’am?” the waitress asked curtly. 

“I’ll have a glass of Red Siren, please,” Hailey replied, shooting Ashley a fake smile of her own. 

“Alright, I’ll have that right out for you,” Ashely said, giving Dean’s shoulder a playful squeeze before disappearing into the kitchen. 

“Wow, I’m surprise…” Hailey mused once their waitress was out of earshot. 

“About what?” Dean asked, addressing her for the first time since they had arrived at the restaurant. 

“About the fact that she didn’t drop to her knees and blow you like I thought she was going to,” Hailey stated, making Dean let out small, reluctant laugh. 

“You’re such a jealous bitch,” Dean told her. 

However, Hailey was unable to retaliate because she was too mortified to speak. Much to her dismay, her parents and her sister had just walked up to the table, overhearing Dean’s colorful comment. 

“H-hey!” she greeted, standing up to hug her father who was standing closest to her, glaring at Dean. 

“Hello my darling daughter,” Hailey’s father cooed, hugging her tightly. 

“Hailey, sweetheart, you look gorgeous,” her mother chimed in, embracing her once she had released her father. 

“Thanks momma,” Hailey replied happily. 

She was wearing a black, halter-top dress that hung down to her knees and a pair of black high heel, open toe sandals. Her long brown hair was curled for a change, and Castiel had helped her do her makeup. 

“Yeah, you look hot little sis,” Kathrine, Hailey’s big sister, told her as she took her turn for a hug. 

“Right back at you Kat,” Hailey laughed, noticing that her sister was wearing a gorgeous blue evening gown complete with sequins. 

“I tried to explain to your sister that this was a casual restaurant, but in typical fashion she didn’t pay me any mind,” Kathrine’s husband interjected teasingly, giving Hailey a quick embrace. 

“Good to know stubbornness runs in the family,” Dean taunted, standing up from his seat to extent his hand to Hailey’s father. “I’m Dean, by the way. Hailey’s boyfriend.”

“Charles Walker,” Hailey’s father replied shortly, shaking Dean’s outstretched hand. 

“And I’m Olivia Walker,” her mother added, shaking Dean’s hand next. 

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Walker. Now I know where Hailey gets her good looks from,” Dean flirted, winking playfully at the older woman. 

“Well, aren’t you quite the charmer,” Olivia said, blushing ever so slightly. 

“I’m Kathrine, Hailey’s sister and this is my husband Thomas,” Kathrine chimed in, looking 100% done with Dean and his mouth. 

“Hey,” Dean replied, giving them both a small nod. 

“Shall we sit?” Hailey asked, extremely grateful when everyone complied, taking a seat before starting to browse through their menus. 

“I think they like me,” Dean whispered suddenly, leaning over so only Hailey could hear him. 

“Oh yeah, just wait. They’ll be calling you son in no time,” Hailey spat back sarcastically, feeling her blood pressure shoot sky high when Ashley returned to the table with their drinks. 

“Here you are, sir,” the waitress cooed, sitting Dean’s scotch down in front of him. 

“Thanks beautiful,” Dean said, flashing her a toothy grin. 

Smiling back, Ashley sat Hailey’s glass of wine down on the table without a word before asking the rest of the party for their drink orders. 

Then, once she was done, Ashley headed off to the kitchen again, allowing Hailey’s father to launch a verbal assault on Dean. 

“Well, if you don’t mind telling me, _Dean_ ,” Charles sneered, “Why exactly were you speaking to my daughter in such a vulgar manner when we arrived?”

“Daddy,” Hailey warned, her heart picking up its pace. 

“It’s okay, Hails,” Dean said in a malicious tone, “He’s right. That was no way to speak to a _lady_ ,” he added and upon hearing his sarcastic comment Hailey was unable to restrain herself from punching him in the arm. 

“Hailey Rose, behave yourself,” Mrs. Walker scolded.

“Yes ma’am,” Hailey mumbled, trying with all her might not to slap the shit out of Dean when she heard him chuckle. 

“So, Dean, how did you meet my daughter?” Mrs. Walked inquired, making Hailey’s breath hitch in her throat. 

“Well, that’s actually a funny story Mrs. W. You see, Hails here had brought that POS mustang of hers in for a tune up, and my little brother Sammy was supposed to be the one to work on it but he was completely swamped and didn’t think he could fix the problem in a timely manner. So, I ended volunteering to take a look under the hood and your daughter and I hit it off from there,” Dean explained, the suggestive tone of his voice causing Hailey to blush. 

Dean’s version of the story was relatively true, except for a few alterations. For instance, it was Hailey that had asked for his assistance rather than Sam giving up the labor because he was overworked. And thankfully, he had left out the fact that after he was done under the hood of her car, Hailey had let him under her skirt. Even when they had barely known each other, Hailey had been desperate for Dean’s touch and would have done anything to make him hers. 

It had been the summer before her last semester at the University of Kansas and up until she’d met Dean, Hailey had never been promiscuous. However, there was something about him that had drawn her in that day and made her forget all her morals. He was masculine and confident, but at the same time Hailey had been able to tell that underneath his macho man façade that he was also gentle and kind. Not to mention he had been funny and charming and Hailey stood by her claim that no woman could have ever resisted his advances in that moment. 

Their attraction to each other had been instant and overpowering and it wasn’t long after they had met that Dean had asked Hailey to assist him with club business. He had wanted her to use her, as he put it, “charm and tits” to help them smuggle guns and his proposition had come with the promise that she’d be well compensated. And Hailey didn’t know if it was Dean’s powers of persuasion or his skill in bed or some other reason entirely but she, a girl who had never done anything illegal in her life, had agreed to his outrageous proposal with very little deliberation. 

Which was what led to her neglecting to attend her final semester of college and why she had lied to her family when graduation time rolled around, telling them that she had just opted to do the convocation ceremony and didn’t invite them because she didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. 

Her mother and father had obviously been heartbroken at first, but when she had explained to them that she had found a well-paying job straight out of school they were a little less disappointed. What they didn’t know, of course, was that the job Hailey was referring to was distracting broader patrol using sexual advances and smuggling illegal weapons in her car all to aid and abed a group of convicted criminals. 

In all honestly, it was extremely unusual for Dean to involve a civilian in club business but for some reason unbeknownst to him or Hailey, they had both dove in head first into their relationship, keeping no secrets and giving each other their full trust. And that was why barely a week after they had met, before Hailey had really started to work for the club, Dean had gone on to suggest that Castiel, his boyfriend of two years at the time, and her should learn to get a long and share him because he didn’t want to cheat on Castiel but knew that he couldn’t stay away from Hailey. 

Of course at first neither Hailey nor Castiel had been thrilled about the idea, however, once they had gotten to know each other and found that they were both disgustingly committed to a certain green eyed jackass, they had decided to give Dean’s suggestion a shot. 

And as it turned out, three years later, they had all fallen madly in love with each other and their relationship was still going strong. 

“…Oh, so you’re a mechanic?” Mr. Walker asked rudely, not bothering to hide his distain. 

“Yes sir. Of course, that’s just my day job. My main line of income is through my motorcycle club,” Dean told him, making Hailey sigh in frustration. 

“Motorcycle club? What exactly does that entail?” Mr. Walker questioned, his face twisted in a disapproving scowl. 

“Are you all ready to order?” Ashley said suddenly, appearing by Dean’s side. 

“Yes, I believe so,” Kathrine interjected, trying to ease some of the tension at the table. 

“Okay, I’ll start with you handsome. What would you like?” Ashley asked Dean, putting her hand on his shoulder again. 

“Excuse me, Amanda is it?” Hailey chimed in before Dean could answer her. 

“Ashley,” the waitress sneered, pointing to her name tag.

“Whatever. You know what I’d like? I’d really like for you to take your skanky, cheap ass pedicured hands off my man before I slap the bleach out of your hair,” Hailey threatened, causing Ashely and her family to gasp in shock. 

“Hailey Rose, what has gotten into you?” Mr. Walker asked incredulously. 

“I need to speak with you privately, now,” Hailey told Dean, ignoring her father’s question as she got up from the table in a fit of rage. 

Once on her feet, Hailey headed to the restrooms located in the back of the restaurant, Dean hot on her heels. 

“That was classy, Hails,” Dean taunted when they reached the women’s restroom, eyeing her suspiciously as she checked the stalls to make sure they were alone before locking the bathroom entrance. 

When she was sure the door was secure, Hailey then marched over to where Dean was leaning against the counter that connected a row of sinks and slapped him across the face with as much force as she could muster. 

“Why are you being such a bastard?! Is it because Castiel isn’t here? Because you’re so damn controlling that you need to know what the two of us are doing at all fucking times and you can’t stand that he’s off doing his own thing? Or is it the fact that you are out of your element and I’m calling the shots tonight and your macho man ego can’t take it?” Hailey shouted, not backing down when Dean stepped forward, puffing out his chest and getting in her face. 

“Enough Hailey,” Dean warned, his body beginning to tremble with anger when she slapped him again. 

“Not a chance in Hell. You’re acting like a petulant child and I refuse to stay silent and keep my head down just because you’re on the rag,” Hailey shouted, letting out a sharp gasp when Dean grabbed her by the shoulders, slamming her back against the side of the closest stall. 

“You mouthy fucking bitch! You just love getting under my skin, don’t you? It gives you some sort of sick fucking pleasure to see how far you can push me before I snap,” Dean snarled, his fingers digging into her skin, leaving bruises. 

“Or maybe I’m not under the fucking allusion that everything you say is the fucking gospel. Your boys might think you are the second fucking coming and overlook your random fucking mood swings but I’m not your mother and I’m not going to coddle you like a spoiled child!” Hailey spat back. 

In response, Dean drew back his hand to slap her across the face, the force of his blow almost knocking her off balance. 

“Is that so, Hails?” Dean asked maliciously, wrapping his right hand around her neck. 

“Get off me, you piece of shit!” Hailey shouted, pounding at his chest with her fists. 

“You really believe that you don’t fucking worship the ground I walk on? That you don’t try to cater to my every whim?” Dean questioned, a sick, twisted smile on his face. 

“You’re a bastard. I hate you so fucking much,” Hailey replied angrily, scratching and slapping at him in an attempt to get free. 

“Sure you do, baby,” Dean mocked before surging forward to kiss her roughly. 

Threading her fingers into his hair, Hailey returned the kiss, biting his bottom lip hard enough to break skin. 

“Dean,” Hailey gasped when he suddenly sank to his knees before her, wasting little time before he yanked the black thong she was wearing down to her ankles. 

“Beg for it, whore. Beg for me to touch you,” Dean ordered, sliding his hands up the sides of her thighs to raise her dress up to her hips. 

“Deep throat sandpaper, jackass,” Hailey retorted, nearly shouting out in pleasure when Dean slapped her pussy. 

“Defiant to the very fucking end, aren’t you?” Dean chuckled before rocking back onto his heels, reaching down to undo his belt. 

“Don’t act like you don’t love it,” Hailey jeered, watching him intently as he pulled the leather strap out of the loops on his dress pants. 

“I do love it, Hails. That filthy mouth of yours is one of the many reasons why I love you…but sometimes I think you forget that I’m the one who owns your sassy little ass and I believe it’s time that I taught you a lesson about denying me what I want,” Dean told her calmly, folding over the belt in his right hand before dragging the end of the strap over her clit. 

“A lesson, huh? Well it’s seems I’ve mouthed off to the _king_ too many times,” Hailey taunted, biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming when Dean brought the belt down across her left thigh. 

“Yes, you have. Now, beg for me to touch you,” Dean commanded before hitting her again with the belt in almost the exact same place, causing the sensitive skin to turn red and welt. 

“F-forget it,” Hailey moaned, her legs trembling when Dean reached forward with his left hand to caress the throbbing, heated mark on her thigh. 

“Turn around,” Dean growled and in one swift motion he was on his feet. 

“Make me,” Hailey shot back, not at all surprised when Dean forcefully turned her body so that she was facing the stall. 

“Lift up your dress,” Dean whispered, pressing himself against her as he nipped at her earlobe. 

Trying to stifle a wanton, desperate noise, Hailey, much to her dismay, did as she was told and hiked up her dress so that her bare ass was exposed. 

“That’s my good little slut,” Dean praised before smacking her across her right ass cheek with the belt. “Now, beg.” 

“…D-Dean…please,” Hailey whimpered, unable to hold out any longer when he slipped his free hand between the stall and her body to start massaging her clit. 

“I’m sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite hear you,” Dean taunted, his breath hot against her neck as he continued to finger her. 

“Please! Dean, please!” Hailey yelled, her desire for his touch driving her crazy. 

“That’s more like it,” Dean growled, dropping the belt before turning her around to face him once more. 

“Dean, I need you. Please baby, fuck me,” Hailey begged, leaning against the stall, pulling her dress up again as Dean quickly removed his pants and underwear, revealing his cock, throbbing and dripping with pre-cum. 

Stepping forward, Dean lifted up one of Hailey’s legs to put it around his waist before reaching down to wrap his hand around his erection, rubbing the tip of his cock against her clit, the action making her shiver with pleasure. 

“You want me to fuck you, Hails? Want me to pound into your tight little hole while you scream my name?” Dean asked between hot, sloppy open mouth kisses. 

“Yes, Dean _please_ ,” Hailey mewled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he finally pushed into her.

“Fuck baby, love that you’re always so wet for me,” Dean moaned, feeling her arousal dripping out her pussy and down his thighs. 

“Oh God, Dean! Faster please,” Hailey pleaded as Dean began to thrust his hips upward at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“You want it fast and hard, baby?” Dean asked, trailing kisses down to her neck. 

“Yes!” Hailey shouted, arching her hips when she felt him sink his teeth into her jugular. 

Complying with her wishes, Dean then started pounding into her relentlessly, lifting his hands up to grab the top of the stall, using it for leverage as he fucked her. 

“You love this don’t you, Hails? Love it when I take control and fuck you like the dirty whore that you are?” Dean questioned, watching Hailey’s eyes roll back in her head, a look of unadulterated pleasure on her face as she moaned and screamed his name. 

“Fuck! Yes, I love it! Love it when you show me that my pussy is yours. You own me, baby, I’m yours,” Hailey told him, feeling a warm, tingling sensation pooling in the pit of her stomach. 

“That’s right, bitch. I own this pussy and this sarcastic little mouth,” Dean growled before biting her bottom lip. 

“Oh God, Dean!” Hailey screamed, her body going rigid as an orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. 

“Holy fuck,” Dean breathed out, bucking his hips a couple more times before finding his release as well. 

“I love you so much, baby,” Hailey whispered, running her fingers through his hair as the both leaned against the stall, Dean still buried deep inside her. 

“I love you too, gorgeous,” Dean panted, bring his hands down to cup her cheeks, pulling her into a passionate kiss. 

“…Jesus Christ…I think it’s safe to say that everybody in this restaurant knows we just fucked…” Hailey giggled, breaking the kiss to come up for air. 

“Well, security isn’t trying to break down the door yet so that’s always good,” Dean retorted sarcastically as he gently pulled out of her so that he could get dressed. 

“True,” Hailey said, taking a few seconds before gingerly bending down to pull up her thong, her legs still a little unsteady. 

“Oh hey, you should probably wear this,” Dean suggested, shrugging off his jacket before holding it out to her. 

Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Hailey’s eyebrows knitted together as she tried to understand what he was talking about. 

“To cover up the bruises on your arms, baby,” Dean pointed out, “Unless you want to explain to your parents that you like rough sex?”

“Shut up and give me that,” Hailey scolded, grabbing the jacket out of Dean’s hand to put it on. 

“Although, I think we’re screwed either way…We kind of did a number on each other,” Dean chuckled, turning to look at himself in the mirror. 

It was true. The both of them were covered in bite marks and scratches, their hair messy and soaked with sweat and anybody with half a brain could have guessed what had just transpired between them. 

“Whatever. I mean, we’ve been gone for a while…It’s not like they aren’t already suspicious,” Hailey joked, trying to make the best of a bad situation. 

“Yeah…Now I just have to avoid getting killed by your father, get through the rest of dinner without being a jackass and we’ll be home free,” Dean said happily. 

However, the smile on his face faded when he saw Hailey cross her arms. 

“Speaking of you being a jackass, you never answered my question. Seriously baby, why have you been acting so odd this evening?” Hailey asked, walking up to stand in front of him. 

“Jesus, Hails. We just had amazing sex and we’re actually being civil to each other for the first time today, yet you want to dwell on the fact that I was being a dick earlier? Really? Can’t you just let it go?” Dean questioned in exasperation, despite the fact that he knew what her answer would be.

“No, I can’t Dean. Mainly because the way you were acting earlier was downright inhuman. And I won’t let you treat me like some meaningless bitch you don’t give a shit about. I put up with your ‘women are inferior to men’ bullshit back home for the sake of your image, but your boys aren’t here, baby…You don’t have to act like an asshole. It’d be one thing if you truly believed all that fucking nonsense but I know you and you don’t. You are so respectful toward women when you aren’t around your club and I know without a doubt that you respect me. ‘Cause if you didn’t I don’t think I could love you the way I do,” Hailey ranted, trying not to show emotion when Dean’s expression softened. 

“…I respect the hell out of you, Hails. You’re the strongest woman I know,” Dean told her, cupping her cheek in his hand. 

“Then tell me what’s going on, baby. Why were you being so mean?” Hailey asked, hating that she sounded so desperate as she leaned into his touch. 

“…I just…fuck…I just feel so fucking inferior. Castiel and you are intelligent and educated but for some crazy-ass reason you two are with me, a low-life white trash criminal. All I want is to be good enough for the both of you and it’s just hard because I know you guys deserve better. Not to mention that it’s blatantly obvious your father disapproves of me. And you’re right, I _hate_ not knowing where Castiel is and what he’s doing…I have an unhealthy need to know where the two of you are at all times ‘cause it makes me feel better…Let’s me know you two are safe,” Dean admitted, dropping his gaze to the floor. 

“Dean…We’ve been over this SO many times, baby,” Hailey sighed, tilting his head up by his chin so that he was looking her in the eyes. “Castiel and I don’t care that you don’t like to sip wine and play polo. We love you for who you are. We love that you drink beer, wear ripped jeans and would rather eat at McDonalds than a fancy restaurant. So what if my father doesn’t approve of you? He’s not dating you, I am. And as far as not knowing where Castiel is…Dean he’s tough, and like you said, he’s smart. He knows not to take any unnecessary risks and you’ve taught him how to handle himself in a fight just like you taught me. Besides, as long as the two of us have you, we are safe,” she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“I’m so sorry Hails…I shouldn’t have taken my frustrations out on you…” Dean apologized, hugging her back. 

“…It’s okay, baby. And I’m sorry for not being more concerned about why you were upset. I know that all of this is frustrating to you and I really appreciate you putting aside your personal opinions to cater to my family. You didn’t have to agree to leave Cas out of the equation and I know that it killed you to do so because you don’t think we should have to hide our relationship. So thank you, Dean. I’m sorry for saying you were being selfish, because I know it was a huge sacrifice for you to do this for me,” Hailey replied, peppering kisses all over his neck and face. 

“Don’t worry about it, beautiful. I get why you don’t want your parents to know about the way you’ve chosen to live your life…They seem…Screw it, I’m just going to say it. They seem like judgmental pricks," Dean teased. 

“I love them to death but yes. They really are,” Hailey agreed, taking a step back to look at him. “…So does this mean we’re okay?”

“Yeah, Hails. We’re right as rain,” Dean said with a bright smile. 

“Great…Just one thing? Next time could you please just tell me when and/or why you’re upset? We could have talked it out without me causing a scene and almost cutting our bitch waitress,” Hailey joked. 

“Yeah, I can do that,” Dean chuckled, giving her a sly smirk. 

“Oh, and for the love of all that is good in the world, will you please start acting like the confidant, sweet man I’m in love with and not some douchey bastard with an attitude problem?” Hailey inquired, laughing when Dean rolled his eyes. 

“But I am some douchey bastard with an attitude problem,” he informed her sarcastically. 

“Just shut up and come on,” Hailey teased, holding out her hand for him to take. 

“You sure we can’t just make a break for it? We could always just go find Cas and head back to the hotel room for round two,” Dean mused, lacing their finger together. 

“While that sounds extremely tempting, I haven’t seen my parents in months and I really hate that this evening has been so…tense, to put it mildly. Can we please try to start over and have a nice meal with my family?” Hailey asked hopefully as she unlocked the bathroom door. 

“Yeah, of course baby. Anything for the woman I love,” Dean replied, placing a tender kiss to her cheek. 

“Who’s catering now?” Hailey questioned, unable to stop herself from being a bitch. 

“You know what Hails? It might be obvious that you would do anything for me but it really is a two way street. I’d do whatever it takes to make you and Castiel happy. Hints why I’m at some fancy steak house in Laguna fucking Beach California wearing a suit and pretending to be an average, respectable dude,” Dean told her. 

“…I know, baby. Thank you,” Hailey replied affectionately, looking at him like he hung the moon. “…Now, you ready for the walk of shame?” she inquired, giving him a mischievous grin. 

“Let’s do it, gorgeous,” Dean laughed as she pulled open the door. 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment will be about Dean and Castiel at the beach. ;)


End file.
